What could possibly go wrong?
by finmagik
Summary: The TARDIS crash lands in Bon Temps. Yeah.


It was chaos on board the TARDIS, shivering and shaking there was smoke pouring from the console. Amy and Rory were clinging on as hard as they could to poles. River and the Doctor were attempting to pilot the TARDIS as bits flew off the console.

"What happened?" The Doctor demanded.

"Nothing!" said Rory.

"I swear nothing!" Amy said.

"According to the reading sweetie," said River. "We hit breach of universal instability."

"Uh-oh," Said the Doctor.

"You never say Uh-oh!" said Amy.

"Well I do now! This is Uh-oh moment!" said the Doctor.

"What does Uh-oh mean!" said Amy.

"It means we might be headed out the our universe." The Doctor said. "No need to panic really, I've done this twice before."

The TARDIS gave an almighty shake and groan moan, the cloister bell tolled, the lights went out and the inhabitants were slammed around the console room and everything went black for them.

The lights of the TARDIS had flickered on again. Rory looked up, he was in his wife's lap. Amy was dabbing a cloth on his forehead.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked.

"I'm fine," Amy said.

Rory sat up and looked around. The Doctor and River were already standing, River was leaning by the console her blue diary in her hand smiling. The Doctor was leaning as well.

"So Doctor were are we?" asked Amy.

"21st century Earth, America. The great state of Louisiana." The Doctor said. "I have a craving for some Jambalaya."

"Sweetie remember the last time we were here?" Said River.

"It won't be like that." said the Doctor.

"You almost got us lynched sweetie," said River.

"I was not- myself..." the Doctor said.

"...You were pissed sweetie..." River said. "And the then you had the brilliant idea of going to a eugenics meeting and telling them why exactly they were wrong. I dare say your arguments were correct... they didn't exactly agree with us."

"You got drunk?" said Rory.

"They make a lot of different cocktails down here." said the Doctor, straightening his bow tie. "This body doesn't have the same tolerance as others did."

And he headed for the door.

"Hold on!" Amy said. "We don't know if this even our Earth out there!"

"Only one way to find out Pond," said the Doctor and opened the doors.

They walked out the TARDIS doors into the balmy southern night. They were in a gravel parking lot lined with trees. There was small green building in the distant the sign above it said Merlotte's.

"Aren't you worried about the TARDIS Doctor?" asked Amy as the walked away.

"Naw," The Doctor said. "It takes twenty four hours to re charge."

"So far nothing has gone wrong," River said.

"We've only been here under five minutes," Rory said.

"I know good start," said River. "I feel like some chicken fried steak."

"Been a long time since I had some Southern cooking," said the Doctor. "What about you Amy?"

"Well... never..." Amy said.

"Good, let's go." The Doctor said.

Chapter two: New customers.

"Sookie look," Arlene whispered. "New customers. I ain't never seen them before."

Sookie looked up from across the restaurant as the four new comers entered Merlotte's. The young man in the tweed with the odd face, the red head who give Jessie a run for her money, another funny looking guy with the long nose and older woman in the evening gown with a the curly blonde hair. They seemed odd and out of place, trouble. Bon temps did not more trouble. Sookie hoped she was wrong. Also they were in her section. She put her best smile and walked over.

"Hi there welcome to Merlotte's my name's Sookie can get your order?" She said.

"Well aren't you charming," said the Older woman with a smile and distinctive British accent. "I'll have the chicken fried steak and a glass of sweet tea."

_~We've got a day in this place. It seems normal enough. We might as well enjoy ourselves.~ _

"Y'all aren't from around here are you?" Sookie said.

"No we're from England," said the man with the Long nose. "Just passing through really."

~_I don't know much about the American South. It can't be as bad as what I've seen on telly. And not as bad that Deliverance movie. I wonder what they have to eat?~_

The man in tweed was now looking directly at Sookie, his eyes were green penetrating and old. Then he grinned a wide goofy grin.

"I'm sorry my friends haven't been down here before. They don't know what to get. We'll all get the jambalaya. Yes, for all three of us! And some more sweet tea."

And then he stared into her eyes again.

_~You can read our minds can't you?~_

_~Yes...~_

_~Is that common here?~_

_~No not at all. I'm one the few that can.~_

_~Good. Well carry on.~_

And the man wearing tweed looked back to his friends. There was something wrong about the words in his mind, like they were pre-translated from a language ancient and from a across the void of space, she could almost hear the original echos of it, almost see the stars and turn of the universe.

"So Doctor," said the Red head. "What's this jambalaya like?"

"Well Pond," said the man, the Doctor. "It's delicious."

"This is coming from someone who likes fish fingers and custard," the woman called Pond said.

"I like it to," said the older woman.

And that was all Sookie heard as she walked away feeling very ill at ease.

"Well?" said Arlene.

"Their English tourists," Sookie said. "It seems their just passing through."

"Fine. We don't need any more things that go bump in the night, going bump here." Arlene said before heading out to take an order.

Sookie headed back to place the order with the kitchen. When she came back Tara was waiting at the end of bar.

"Sook what's wrong?" Tara asked.

"Nothing," Sookie said.

"Bullshit," Tara said. "You look like something's got you rattled."

Sookie turned to Tara and whispered. "That man, the one in the tweed coat. I read his mind. He's older then he looks."

"You mean he's a vampire?" Tara said.

"No," Sookie said. "He's not all of them got food. He's not a vampire. He's something else. He knew I was reading his thoughts. He talked back. But I saw something in his head. He's like an alien."

Tara stepped back and gave her an incredulous look. "An alien?"

"Yeah, I could see space and stars in his head." Sookie said.

Tara shook her head. "Well it wouldn't be any stranger then anything else that's showed up here."

"I don't think he's dangerous." Sookie said. "I mean I don't think he's gonna hurt anyone and the people he's with seem like normal humans."

"Well it doesn't matter if he's dangerous as long he doesn't bring anything dangerous." Tara sighed. "That's the last thing we need."

Sookie nodded.

Chapter three: Something on the road.

Jason Stackhouse was headed for Merlotte's: country music playing on his radio, his truck going down the familiar back roads of Renard parish. He was in a good mood. He'd meet Hoyt there, have few beers, play a game of pool and pick up a pretty girl. Suddenly a figure in white darted out in front of his truck. It was an instant, because the figure seemed to collapse before he could get a look at it. He slammed on the brakes.

"Holy Jesus! What the fuck was that!" He exclaimed.

He got out of the truck. His foot crunched on gravel. He knew from past experience to approach with caution. In Bon Temps, it could be anything or anyone. There on the road covered with dirt, caked blood was pretty girl. She was wearing what looked like gray robes that were to big for her. Her was dark but picking up red glimmers in the truck's head lights. She didn't even look up when got close. He bent over her. And finally she raised her head. Her eyes were grey in the head light's glare.

"Don't take me back please, barely alive," her voice was faint and tinged with a British accent.

"Who are you?" Jason asked.

"Aquila," she said. "I'm not myself barely survived. They are after me still."

In the distance there was the sound of dogs barking, hounds baying on the scent. It sounded ominous suddenly. Jason tried to shrug it off. Just someone's pet. However he couldn't be sure.

"I've gotta get you the hospital." Jason said.

"No... no hospital. She'll find me. Take me back. Kill me for sure. Take me there I'm as good as dead." Aquila said.

Aquila looked at Jason her eyes were wide with fear, pretty grey eyes. The underbrush nearby was rustling in a way Jason didn't like. There was one thing Jason could think of doing. He didn't like it. He picked up Aquila. She was cold, and her pulse felt like it was racing. He put her the cab beside him.

"Everything is going to be fine. Don't worry." Jason said.

But the woman he was speaking to had fainted. His mouth dropped. He pressed down on the gas and sped off.


End file.
